


年下小狗观察日记

by whaleonism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonism/pseuds/whaleonism
Summary: *小八性转注意
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	年下小狗观察日记

**Author's Note:**

> *小八性转注意

01.  
徐明浩紧紧跟在部门姐姐身后，走向已经预定好的餐厅包间，半路突然从岔路口莽莽撞撞冲出一个男孩，戴着口罩，眼睛亮亮的和部门姐姐打招呼，再转过来看着徐明浩，小幅度地挥了挥手，“你好，我是金珉奎。”

徐明浩眨眨眼，下意识跟着招手，自我介绍慢了几秒卡在喉咙里，一转弯就已走进了包间，于是她便收了话音，跟在姐姐后面找了个位置落座。

今天是她入职的第一天，部门姐姐早就在上午热情的在群里张罗要请吃午餐，她偷偷点进群信息做功课，才发现一共就八个人，头像昵称都稀奇古怪，毫无严肃工作群的氛围。徐明浩莫名舒了一口气，觉得大概都是同龄人，也许不会特别难相处。

直到吃饭时她才反应过来，虽然但是，同龄人这个词的含义可能和她想的不大一样。

在走廊偶遇的男孩给她留下的印象太过深刻，再加上优越的身高和戴着口罩也遮不住的颜值，让她落座后视线时不时就自动跟过去了，轮到他做自我介绍时徐明浩也听的格外用心。

结果听着听着就不太对了，怎么回事，看上去高高大大的小男孩，实际比自己小四岁？徐明浩瞬间一盆冷水泼醒了自己有的不该有的念头。

总之，这才是第一次见面，好像是有些想的太多了，她暗自思忖。

02.  
金珉奎并不是正式员工，只是个小小实习生罢了。徐明浩悄悄观察了半个月，才摸清楚他的上班时间，是五天中只能见到两个下午的存在。虽然说有非分之想这种话听起来似乎还没到这种程度，但徐明浩还是因为没法天天见到漂亮男孩而遗憾了半天。

大概是因为部门本身人就不多，整个公司气氛也很好，于是即便工位紧张，小实习生也依旧拥有属于自己的位置，恰巧就在徐明浩的左后方。她偶尔一伸懒腰，侧脸微微转个弧度，就能看到对方四十五度的完美侧颜。

啊，枯燥的打工生活果然需要好看的男孩子来调剂呢，徐明浩笑眯眯地心里想，这是欣赏艺术。

不过想归想，徐明浩并没有做出任何行动，甚至即便大家都在同一个微信群里，她也不肯成为率先发送添加好友请求的那个人，大抵是女孩子奇奇怪怪的坚持。

可是懂事的绅士才不会让女孩子等待太久。

没过多久的一个周五傍晚，时间蹦过了17：01，办公室的氛围已经是默认下班的状态了，即使离正式下班还有整整59分钟。金珉奎手里拿着一把糖从后排开始发，分到徐明浩面前已经只剩最后两颗，他笑的可爱，虎牙都露出，“要吃糖吗，姐姐？”

“还剩蜜瓜味和草莓味了，想要哪个呀？”

该死，小男孩叫出的姐姐两个字，怎么能这么黏黏糊糊又惹人心动。

徐明浩心脏砰砰直跳，面上却只小小的勾起嘴角笑了笑，她伸手拿过奶绿色的糖纸，指尖小心翼翼地不打算碰上温热的手掌，然后冲着金珉奎挥了挥，“我要这个，谢谢啦。”

她嘴边的小括弧看的小男孩呆了呆，他把最后一颗糖随手扔到了旁边男生的工位上，突然抓起手机没头没脑地说，“姐姐，我还没加你微信呢，我们加一下好友吧？”

“诶？噢，好啊！”徐明浩手忙脚乱地从桌上拔下正在充电的手机，半天才顺利打开二维码，其间还差点手滑打开了收款码，最后强装镇定地亮出页面，耳廓却悄悄晕上一层红，被披下的发丝遮掩的很好。

通过好友请求后，金珉奎已经坐回自己的位置了，徐明浩咬着唇想了许久，最后还是发了一条再平凡不过的内容，“我是徐明浩。”

所有浪漫故事的开头，总是不那么浪漫的，不是吗？

03.  
部门氛围很棒是真的，刚入职不到半个月，部门内部就组了一个唱k局，除了比较严肃的一位部门前辈没有参与，其他人都到齐了。

徐明浩坐在沙发一角，看着其他人抢着麦克风撕心裂肺的高唱“你你你你要跳舞吗？”，自己也没料到的扑哧笑出声，她又抿了一口手里的啤酒，好心情地想着一会儿要点些什么歌，旁边却有人一屁股坐下了，沙发的凹陷带动玻璃瓶里的酒也跟着轻微摇晃，她一回头，是金珉奎。

他伸出手，轻轻用手里的酒瓶碰了碰她的，“干杯！”。

昏暗的包厢大概真的会催生暧昧的气息，徐明浩鬼使神差地坐的离他又近了些，膝盖并排抵上了他的，也跟着举起瓶子，“干杯。”

吵杂的室内好像只有他们这个角落是安静的。两个人凑近聊着天，内容左不过是生活里鸡毛蒜皮的小事，可是在这样的氛围里说出来，就多了一丝亲昵和热切。徐明浩没有半点姐姐的样子，窝在金珉奎身边小小一团，低声讲着上周搬家时的经历，语气连自己也没意识到的带上了娇气。

可能是酒精，也可能是密闭空间里不流通的空气作祟。

等她终于后知后觉发现自己会不会话说的多了些，慢慢停了话题时，金珉奎依旧保持着相同的姿势，认认真真地盯进她的眼睛里。然后突然笑开，轻轻揉了揉她的脑袋，“辛苦了，我们明浩。”

砰。

新年夜看到第一朵绽开的烟火，心心念念的糖果终于被剥掉糖纸含入口，站在吱嘎作响的甲板上看着鲸鱼跃过夕阳霞光。所有想要咔嚓一下珍藏留存的心情画面都比不过现在这一刻。

她张张嘴，不知道该呵斥“为什么不叫姐姐了？”还是该喊出“你犯规”来叫停这场并不存在的比赛，傻愣愣的表情大概真的不太好看，徐明浩慌乱的眨着眼睛，最后也只说出了一句，“我，我去下洗手间。”差点把舌头都咬到。

坐在原地的男孩低头笑起来，小声嘟囔了一句，“好可爱”，没有被任何人听到。

04.  
在那之后年纪小的男孩开始堂而皇之的不喊姐姐，徐明浩无可奈何又隐蔽地有些雀跃。

偶尔在部门前辈面前，金珉奎还是会守守规矩的，分派完任务后拉长音调说，“好，我会跟着明浩姐好好做这个项目的。”旁边站的端正的徐明浩怎么听怎么不对劲，趁着上司转头找资料的间隙皱眉瞪他一眼，换来小朋友讨好的笑。

徐明浩虽然才刚入职不久，但上手很快，于是前辈也放手让她参与了几个重要项目，她每天忙的连轴转，却是没什么时间再和金珉奎有私下接触，聊天对话框里也逐渐占满公事。她来不及缕清自己对金珉奎的想法，干脆就先搁置一边，可急躁的小男孩却等不下去了。

又一个项目活动落地结束后，徐明浩踩着高跟最后绕了会场一圈，确认无误才和其他同事挥手道别，利落干练的气场在踏出园区后就消失的无影无踪，她找了个长椅坐下，散开扎了一天的高马尾，盯着从鞋跟缝隙中露出的创口贴发呆了半晌，才扁扁嘴，掏出手机准备查查附近的晚餐。

几乎在同一时刻，手机在她掌心中震动，她划开屏幕，发现是来自今天没有跟活动任务的小实习生。

“一起吃火锅吧，明浩！”

她又好笑又诧异，怎么会有人掐点掐的这么刚刚好，下一个瞬间就听到马路对面有人在喊，“明浩呀！”，她惊地抬头，金珉奎笑的傻乎乎地冲她挥手，一双毛绒拖鞋在他手里摇摇晃晃。

徐明浩刚才心里只发了一点点芽的委屈突然蓬勃长大，成熟到挤出酸涩的汁水想迫不及待涌出来，她拼命眨眼，看着男孩乖乖在等红绿灯的身影，忽然小声说了一句，“都怪你。”

都怪你，本来这些小痛，才不会让我掉眼泪呢。

05.  
徐明浩盯着锅里漂浮拥挤的虾滑，好一会儿才下了筷子，却迟迟夹不上来，对面适时递上一个漏勺，她接过，轻轻说了一声谢谢。

她还没想好要怎么处理这一切，都到这份上了，她大概也能猜出金珉奎对自己也许是有那么点意思的。

徐明浩一直不是个自信满满的人，相反，她从前怯懦又胆小，娇气还爱哭鼻子。于是父母在小学时就送她去学了武术，想让她扎堆在孩子群里壮壮胆，即便娇气也总能保护好自己。年岁渐长，她逐渐开朗外向、落落大方，可要说无故就设想一个男生对自己有好感，她却也是做不出来的。

除非，除非情况已经到了让她不得不思考这一切的时候。

最开始有歪念头的人大概是她没错，有着美好皮囊的人总容易吸引来注意，一而再再而三，皮囊下赤诚又热烈的灵魂也被观察者一并发掘，于是喜欢的念头便愈发强烈。可是当对方也展示出同等的爱意时，想胆怯退缩的人却也是徐明浩。

也许他只是本性善良，也许他也只把我当普通的新同事，因为“新”所以会给出更多的照顾，也许他只是把我当大四岁的姐姐，即便他再不肯多喊一声姐姐。

徐明浩想了好多，想要合理化一切小男孩对她的行为和态度，一边控制不住在想他应该是真的喜欢我吧一边又摇摆着让自己保持清醒。年龄差让她有些灰心丧气，她悄悄地想，如果是同龄人就好了，如果是同龄人，我一定毫不犹豫地主动告诉他，嘿，我好像有点喜欢你。

可条件置换一下，换到弟弟身上，徐明浩就莫名觉得不对味。而且，她拈酸想着，金珉奎还在念大学，大概想找什么样的小姑娘都不缺吧，没有必要的，没有必要。

可是，道理谁都懂。

徐明浩小口小口吃着虾滑，有一下没一下地蹬着脚，毛茸茸的拖鞋捂在热气腾腾的室内让她几乎要流汗。拖鞋是绿色的小青蛙款，穿着它走在去餐厅的路上时她丢脸的快要把围巾拉覆上眼睛，金珉奎却在一旁很认真地问，“为什么会觉得丢脸呢，明浩穿着明明很可爱。“

道理谁都懂，但是太温暖了，徐明浩想，太温暖了，让她舍不得退回那一步。

06.  
于是该理的思路依旧没理清楚，想说的话依然没说出口。

两人的关系却显而易见的亲密了许多，好几次在周末时徐明浩抱着手机吃吃地笑，都会被好友探头过来点脑袋，“怎么回事，谈恋爱了也不告诉我！”她抬头，笑意还盛在眉眼里，快活地说，“才没有在谈恋爱，只是在和普通同事聊天罢了。”

“喔，普-通-同-事。”好友拉长了语调，语气里充满不信任。

没错呀，徐明浩狡黠地眯起眼睛，明明就是普通同事罢了。她乐得装傻，前进还是后退都好难，那不如就停留在这不要动了吧，被宠爱长大的女孩子该有耍赖的权利。

手机屏幕那头又发来了消息约她去新开的冰场滑冰，徐明浩苦恼的皱皱眉头，指尖飞舞打字，“可是我明天已经约了朋友出门欸，好可惜。”

立马就收到了回复，是一张委屈巴巴的小猫咪表情包，徐明浩控制不住的笑了出来，明明是黏人的马尔济斯嘛。她又哄着他，“星期一我们在办公室见嘛！”，过了好半天才收获了一个不情不愿的“喔，那好吧。”

又安静了好一会儿，金珉奎忽然又发来了消息，“那我星期一有话要和你说噢！”

“本来想明天就和你说的。”

“明浩怎么一直要让我等呀。”

才怪。

徐明浩咬住下唇。

明明一直要我等的人是你。

她慢慢点击屏幕，一闪一闪的光标就如同她现在明明暗暗的心情，“好，我等你。”她按下发送键，长长呼了一口气。那她就等等看，看故事会走向哪一个新篇章。

07.  
星期一早上，徐明浩比平时提前了一小时起床，坐在梳妆桌前左挑右拣了半天，还是没想好该不该仔仔细细化一个妆。床头的衣服是昨晚睡前就搭配好的，现在看起来似乎又太刻意了点，她扑进柔软被窝里，毫无章法的打滚扑腾了一通，才气呼呼的把长裙扔回衣柜里，拣出卫衣和牛仔裤换上。

她又坐回镜子前，放空了好一会儿才拿起化妆刷，最后还是化了个妆，比平时上班要浓、比双休日出门要淡。最后收拾好的时候已经将将要到出门时间了，她急急忙忙套上围巾穿上大衣，鞋子一蹬就离开了家。

上午工作时也没法集中，一直在胡思乱想，想赶紧到下午，结果真的数着点看到金珉奎走进办公室的时候，又失了对视的勇气，假装认真的盯着电脑，余光却留意着他的一举一动。

她看着金珉奎脱下围巾和外套、把包放在桌上掏出电脑，看他坐下来打开电脑、低头摆弄着手机，徐明浩鼓鼓嘴，什么嘛，电脑端微信突然弹出一条消息，“明浩上班不专心噢”，她干脆光明正大转头瞪他，金珉奎笑出虎牙尖尖，抬头看看她又低头在手机上打起了字。

“好可爱。”

徐明浩吓得立马把电脑上的微信登出，脸颊因着室内的暖气开始泛红，暗暗决定不要再多看他一眼。

结果下一秒就破了例，金珉奎起身的动静让她下意识跟着扭头，缠人小狗冲她晃了晃手里的手机，然后大跨步走出了办公室。她小小地皱起眉头，拿起倒扣在一旁的手机，才发现有一条未读消息。

徐明浩的脸红的更厉害，心里埋怨着这不会太明显吗，然后坐在原地数了60秒，才小心翼翼走出了办公室。

08.  
走廊空无一人。

徐明浩走了几步后就疑惑是不是自己理解错意思了，正要摸口袋里的手机时才发现它还放在办公桌上没带出来。真讨厌，徐明浩心想。

她转身往回走，却在经过安全出口的时候被猛地拉住手臂扯进了凉飕飕的楼梯间。她吓了一跳，看到金珉奎的脸后又觉得是他做的出来的事。徐明浩笑起来，环抱着手臂，语气连自己也没预料到的显出娇气，“有什么事非要在这说啊，好冷的呀。”

金珉奎凑近她，几乎把她环在墙和他之间，徐明浩抱紧的手臂被动贴上男孩的胸膛，热度源源不断传过来，她清清嗓子，视线却不敢看上去了，结结巴巴地说，“所…所以有什么事嘛。”

金珉奎也学着她故意清清嗓子，突然冷不丁叫了一声，“姐姐。”

“哎…诶？”徐明浩睁大眼睛抬起头，对上了金珉奎认真的不得了的表情，诚挚又带着一丝微不可见地局促，他又换回了惯用的称呼，“明浩，我喜欢你。”

“不是对姐姐的喜欢，也不是对同事的喜欢，是想每天一睁眼就能对你说早安，闭眼前能和你讲晚安的这种喜欢。”

他终于显出毛头小子的羞赧，“要，要做我的女朋友吗？”

昏暗的楼梯间里，唯独金珉奎的眼睛显得闪闪发亮，他紧张地吞咽了一口口水，等待女孩的答复。徐明浩却突然在这个重要的时刻走了神，她好似被蛊惑一般，轻轻抬手摸上了金珉奎上下滚动的喉结。

金珉奎僵在原地，女孩的手略略比他的皮肤温度更低些，被触碰的地方仿佛敏感度放大了两百倍，他甚至都感觉的到自己争先恐后乍起的鸡皮疙瘩。徐明浩好像这才意识到自己的突兀举动，恍然回过神来想缩回手，金珉奎却先她一步牵了上去。

“明浩是在提前行使女朋友的权利吗？”金珉奎勾起嘴角，看着咫尺距离的人，欢喜雀跃地只恨不得下一秒就实打实抱上去。

徐明浩在此刻奇怪的找回了游刃有余，她装作苦恼的歪歪头，“两个问题要先回答哪个才好呢？”

“那就这样吧，”她向前一步，扑进金珉奎的怀里，双臂圈上他的脖子，嘴巴埋在肩胛处传出闷闷的声音，“要做你的女朋友，也要行使女朋友的所有权利。”

她仰头，眸子亮晶晶的望向金珉奎，“我也喜欢你！”

09.  
徐明浩终于能大大方方坦承自己曾有过的小心思，她窝在男友怀中，回忆着几个月前的餐厅初见面，后知后觉的总结，“我真的对你是见色起意诶，谁想到你比我小那么多。”

金珉奎轻轻弹了一下她额头，“什么见色起意，这明明就是一见钟情！”

“世上所有的一见钟情都是见色起意。”徐明浩振振有词言之凿凿，金珉奎也只好跟着点了头，“那这么算来，我对你也是见色起意了。”

怀里的女孩拧起眉毛看他，“我怎么不记得？第一次见面时你都没怎么看我吧！我可是一直有在观察你，不许骗我…”话音未完就被落下的吻堵了个严严实实，她被亲的七荤八素，只当金珉奎想哄她开心，于是也不再提起这话题。

只有金珉奎知道，这并不是顺坡下驴的随口一提。而他们的见面，早在徐明浩以为的很久之前。

四岁的年龄差还代表着什么呢？徐明浩在大四苦苦挣扎在毕业论文苦海之中的时候，金珉奎刚踏进校园对什么都觉得新奇又有趣。

她在听到金珉奎自我介绍在母校读书时只觉得好巧，却没有再细想巧合下能碰撞出的数千万分之一的可能性。

10.  
金珉奎早在大学第一天就见过徐明浩了。

报道永远是在热气腾腾的盛夏，他拖着箱子汗水淋漓走到接待处，排着队等着指引。接待他的学姐眼睛很大，说话也叽叽喳喳不带停的，一边还要风风火火的把签到表和笔塞进他手中，金珉奎慢了半拍才反应过来，手里的笔差点没握住掉在台面上。

一旁安静倚在柱子上等好友一起去吃午饭的徐明浩终于看不下去，走过来一拍文俊辉的脑袋，“你别吓到小学弟了”，又转头笑着对金珉奎说，“你慢慢填就好了，表格正反两面都有信息，别看漏了。”

学姐的笑容让他看的有点呆，他匆忙点点头抓起笔就接着填，没留意到滴下的汗水晕湿了A4纸的一角，一张纸巾突兀的出现在他视线里，金珉奎抬头，看见徐明浩歪歪脑袋，手指稍稍指了一下，“你要不要，擦擦汗？”

接待他的学姐饶有兴致的看戏，拉长声音说道“明浩呀——我也好热噢，我也要纸巾擦汗嘛！”，后者毫无震慑力的瞪了她一眼，“你给我动作快点，接待完新生就去吃饭，我要饿死了”，说完又走回原位，继续躲着太阳。

明，浩。

金珉奎记下这个名字，在往后的日子里留意观察一切和她有关的信息。她姓徐，她今年念大四，她爱在每周四周五下午去图书馆，她喜欢吃食堂二楼的黄焖鸡，她不太爱穿裙子，毕业红毯的长裙却被她穿着贵气十足，她出了国，金珉奎再也收集不到她的新消息。

零零碎碎的时间轴拼到一起，最后跳转到了徐明浩入职第一天，部门姐姐在群里发了消息，“欢迎新同事徐明浩入职，我中午请大家吃饭哦～”

金珉奎抱着手机几乎怀疑自己眼花，在教授的讲课声中用力咬了一大口手背，留下醒目的牙印，原来不是梦。

他终于能跑到她面前，从名字开始，铺开漫长的以后。


End file.
